


I'll Be Your Animal - Bonus

by Nereol



Series: Val / Emmerick [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Johnny Brain Parasite, Just smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Sex, Smut, Sorry - English is my second Language, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Val (fem-streetkid-V), Val takes beta blockers, i guess, you want foreplay? read just chapter 8, you want plot? read the initial fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereol/pseuds/Nereol
Summary: Val chuckles low. “You okay, big boy?” She whispers in between two kisses against his neck.“You’re the worst...” He says through clenched teeth.She chuckles, hot breath against Emmerick’s skin. “Yeah, but I know, you like it.” She bites down his neck and Emmerick lets out a moan.or: the bonus smut some of you have been waiting for.
Relationships: Emmerick Bronson/Female V, Emmerick Bronson/V
Series: Val / Emmerick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll Be Your Animal - Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bonus One Shot of my Val / Emmerick fic [I'll Be Your Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465145).

Emmerick drops her onto the bed, his gaze on her naked breasts bouncing as she giggles and sits up a little.  
Val looks up at him, shirtless like herself, his eyes hungry and she bites her lower lip.  
Then he bends down, starts unbuttoning her hot pants. He's been thinking about this since she made the silly 'naked pussy' puns on holo, about two weeks ago.

Val lifts her hips slightly to make it easier for him to pull down her hot pants and her panties at the same time and then he kneels in front of the bed. She leans on her elbows to look at him and opens her legs wide. With her feet on the edge of the bed, she cheekily grins at him.

But Emmerick doesn't look at her face. Val, as she lies naked, legs wide open in front of him, is visibly wet and while kneeling in front of the bed, he grabs her by the waist with his big hands and pulls her closer to him to the edge of the bed.  
Val's feet and calves fall off the bed, her naked tits bouncing once again and she chuckles, softly and low.

He tears his gaze away from her wet pussy and looks up at her as he slowly slides his hands down the outside of her thighs from where they were gripping her hips and Val feels goosebumps spreading. Once at her knees, he lets his hands move to the insides and he slowly slides his hands up.  
He is so close, Val can feel his breath against her wet cunt and with a sigh she tilts her head back.

Just before his hands reach her core, he stops. Then Emmerick slides one hand under her butt to lift her hips up a little. His other hand is still on her thigh, where his thumb is drawing circles on her sensitive skin now. He leans in closer. "This what ya want?" His voice is low, deep, husky and just a few inches away from her wet pussy she can feel his hot breath.

A low moan and she feels her cunt clenching. Then Val looks down at him. "Fuck, yes." Her voice firm and Emmerick grins up at her. He leans forward and kisses her abdomen, gentle, tender, one kiss, another. Then - finally - his kisses travel lower.

The first kisses on her clit are soft and gentle. But when Emmerick starts to use his tongue, Val falls back on the bed, back arched, his hand still under her butt. Her heavy breathing is now a low, steady moan.  
"V!" Johnny's voice in her head and a startled gasp from Val in response that doesn't stand out much between her moans.  
"What?" She doesn't bother to open her eyes to talk to Johnny. "Bad timing, as you can see I'm kinda busy." Talking to him in thought, Emmerick continues to tease her clit, kissing, licking, sucking.

"Your eyes are closed, I see nothing." He sounds annoyed, so about the same as always, but kinda breathless. "But I can feel more than enough."  
"I'm sure you can." Val can't help but smirk a little then letting out a louder moan as she feels her cunt clench again.  
"Fuck, V." Cause of the lag of response, Johnny's not on the same level as Val's yet, but she can hear from his voice that he's forcing himself to breathe normally. "You forgot to take omega blockers."

Emmerick licks through her wet folds and her cunt's throbbing now. "I..." Even talking in her thoughts is hard now. "I'll take some after..."  
Johnny groans in her head and Val isn't sure if it's an annoyed or maybe an aroused groan. Probably a mixture of both.  
"Just..." It's difficult for Val to think in a clear way now. "Just relax and enjoy... it's not that bad." Again a small grin on her lips. "Just wait..."  
And to her surprise, he does. His presence in her thoughts becomes more diffuse again and she focuses on the man in question now.

Heat building up under her skin, Val feels way too hot, and her cunt's clenching around an aching nothing. "...finger..." Voice low in between two heavy breathes.  
She can feel Emmerick's grinning against her clit and he breathes hot air right against her as he chuckles low. A moan from her in response.  
"What?" He didn't pull back and mumbles the question directly against her.  
"Finger... please..." Breathless again between two soft moans. "Don't... wanna cum empty." She lifts her head to look down at him and her gaze finds his eyes. She breathes heavily through slightly open lips, cheeks red and her breasts rise and fall with each gasp.

Emmerick pulls back a little to reposition himself and takes his hand off her thigh to put a finger between her folds as desired. He curls it up almost intermediately and with a moan Val leans back on the bed again as she pulls her legs up, opens them wider, both hands gripping the sheets. He quickly finds the perfect spot inside her and begins to stroke it as he lowers his mouth back to her clit, teasing her with his lips and tongue.

"Fuck." Val lets out a moan. Emmerick knows exactly what he's doing and Val's orgasm grows nearer.  
How long has she been thinking about this? To be honest, since weeks. But since last night, since she'd asked him if he wanted to come over in the morning after his shift and he'd said yes, she'd been wet. All night, the whole gig, she had thought about him every now and then. And now he's so damn good eating her pussy and teasing the sensitive spot inside of her.

As she begins to clench more, Emmerick adds a second finger, his open mouth still on her clit, and Val grabs his hair with one hand. Her hip thrusts forward into his face, his hand once. And then she cums, clenching hard around his fingers, one hand in his hair, the other clawing into the bed sheets, head tilted back right into the mattress and eyes closed.

"Fuuuck." A loud moan. Emmerick doesn't stop and her whole body is shaking. Unsteady breathing, then she's holding her breath without realizing it while she feels the waves going through her body. One last spasm before her whole body goes limp, her hand slides from his head onto the mattress and her feet back down over the edge of the bed again. Her breathing is shallow and unsteady and she can feel sweat on her forehead, under her breasts, in the back of her knees and at her lower back where Emmerick's hand is still holding her.

Then he lets go of her and Val sinks down onto the bed entirely, feeling like she's going to melt into the mattress. But Emmerick hasn't pulled his fingers out yet, feeling the slight pounding inside of her, the aftermath of her climax.  
"Hmm..." He looks at her with a pleased expression and she lifts her head to look at him. Then he slowly removes his fingers, a shaky sigh from Val. She is so wet, she feels it dripping out of her.

She props herself up with both arms into a sitting position. When Emmerick lifts his hand and raises the fingers with her wetness to his mouth, she reaches her hand out to him. He stops in his movement and looks at her, cocking an eyebrow.  
She grins naughty. "Let me."  
He holds out his hand to her and she moves closer to the edge of the bed, takes his big hand in her two smaller ones and licks once along his fingers before taking them into her mouth.

She sucks and licks her own cum from his fingers while she looks down at him and into his eyes. A deep groan from Emmerick, more like a growl. Then she takes his fingers out of her mouth and he puts both hands on her thighs as she slides even closer to the edge and leans down to him. Both hands on his jaw, just underneath the chrome, she kisses him, first tender, but her tongue is in his mouth quickly.

As she pulls back, Emmerick breathes heavily and Val's gaze drops down to his crotch. "Looks a lil' tight." She's cocking her head to the side and smirks at him.  
"Let's fix that." Low, deep voice. Emmerick stands up and Val leans back, leaning on her palms, watching him.

He looks down at her as he starts to undo his pants. Her gaze wanders down the trail of dark hair on his stomach to his hands. When he pulls down his pants, his member, almost completely hard, springs free. He's - like the rest of him - big. Not the biggest she ever had, but damn. Emmerick's pants and shorts laying on the floor now and Val eyes him as he stands in front of her, completely naked.

Then she slides further back on the bed, taps lightly on the mattress next to the pillows and grins up at Emmerick. "Make yourself comfortable."  
He eyes her for a moment before climbing onto the bed, placing two pillows on top of each other and leaning against the headboard. Val uses the moment to swallow a pill from the bottle on the shelf beside the bed.  
Emmerick reaches out a hand to her. "Come here." His voice's low and husky. But Val shakes her head with a naughty grin and kneels beside his thighs. As she drops her gaze to his hard cock, Emmerick takes one deep breath.

"Hmm..." Val tilts her head as if she's thinking. Then she puts her left hand, the one without the coprosessor inside its palm, on his chrome knee and slowly, painfully slowly, slides it up his thigh. Emmerick growls and his cock twitches, making Val grin again.  
When she finally grabs his shaft, he groans and puts his head back. She can just imagine how much he craved any touch - he was already hard when they were sitting on the couch.  
Val closes her fingers firmly around his thick cock and pumps over him, up and down, a few times.

Then she lifts one leg, throwing it over to straddle his knees. Still holding his cock, she leans down and while looking up into his eyes, she licks along his entire length once. He moans and then breathes heavily as she puts her right hand on his hip. "Stay put." She says in a low, sweet voice, but firmly, and Emmerick swallows hard.  
She grins her trademark cheeky, naughty grin before taking the head of his hard cock in her mouth. Chances are bad that she can take much more, he is too thick.

While sucking and kissing his tip, she rubs him with her hand. And Val looks up at him.  
Emmerick's eyes are focused on her lips - her full lips, still perfectly coated with forever-lasting dark purple lipstick, around his thick cock. A sight he will not forget any time soon.  
His heavy breathing has turned into a low moan and Val can feel him shivering. Then his eyes fall shut and Emmerick puts his head back, against the headboard. He seems to be close to the climax, cock pulsing - but Val won't do him the favor just yet.

She pulls back and lets his twitching cock slide out of her mouth, pumping up and down a few more times before she quits doing that too.  
When Emmerick looks down at her questioningly, she's licking her lips. Involuntarily, he bucks his hips into her hand and of course she has no chance to hold him down.  
Val shakes her head, giggling. "Uh-uh."  
Emmerick clenches his teeth and exhales heavily through his nose. "Damn, V. You wanna hear me beg?" He trembles, his fingers digging into the sheets on his left and right, and he pulls himself together to not just grab her and take control - which would not be a problem, Emmerick is clearly bigger, heavier and stronger than Val.

"Hmm..." She looks up at him, a naughty grin on her lips, and seems to be thinking about it. "Nah, let's safe that for another time."  
'Another time' The thought of what else she would do to him in the future sends shivers down his spine and his cock twitches in Val's hand.  
She has leaned over and is kissing his abdomen and slowly moving up his torso, kissing the contours of his muscles, while still holding his cock in her left hand, but not doing him the favor of actually moving it.  
And it takes Emmerick's entire willpower not to thrust his hips against her again.

He closes his eyes and tries to breathe deeply as she pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest, but his breath trembles.  
Her right hand now resting on the headboard, she leans down to kiss his neck, her pierced nipples brushing his bare skin.  
He inhales sharply and opens his eyes.  
Val chuckles low. “You okay, big boy?” She whispers in between two kisses against his neck, where she can feel his pulse racing.  
“You’re the worst...” He says through clenched teeth, he’s breathing heavy and unsteady.  
She chuckles, hot breath against Emmerick’s skin. “Yeah, but I know, you like it.” She bites down his neck and Emmerick lets out a moan. Of course he likes it, otherwise he wouldn't put up with this.

She kneels over his thighs now, leans down again, letting her naked breasts brush over his muscular chest. Then she sits up and looks down at him with her head slightly tilted, as if she were thinking. "Hmm..."  
He looks up at her with so much lust, pupils blown wide with desire, cheeks a little red, lips slightly parted - she can feel hot desire rising between her legs just from looking at him. This big man, probably more than twice her weight, but he lets her have the upper hand.

Val slides forward a bit so that she kneels wide-legged over his hard cock. She supports herself with both hands on his broad chest and lowers her hips, letting his cock slide through her wet folds. Once, twice, thrice. Both of their moans are filling the room.

Then she pauses, his hard, slightly twitching cock right between her drenched folds.  
"Come on..." Emmerick looks up at her desperately, fingers clawed into the mattress, focused on not thrusting up into her.  
As much as she enjoys teasing him, as much as she enjoys what it was doing to him, and as much as she enjoys the way he looks at her. Fuck, his look alone causes her cunt to clench. Val needs him, she needs to _feel_ him.

Her left hand grabs his cock again and positioning his wet tip between her folds. Then she supports herself with both hands on Emmerick's chest again, leans forward a bit and slowly dropping her weight onto his thick cock. Her breathing is trembling and unsteady. When he fills her completely, she closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.  
"Fuck, you're tight." Low, husky voice, breathless. Fuck, she clenches around his shaft just from the sound of his voice and he lets out a low moan.

Val opens her eyes again and looks down at him. Then she leans down and kisses him, slowly but deeply, still without moving her hips.  
Emmerick loosens his hands from the sheets and grabs her bare butt and Val starts to ride him slowly.  
She breaks the kiss, sitting up a bit, back arched, searching for a better angle. She breathes, no moans, now with the rhythm of her movements, which become faster.  
She doesn't remember when she closed her eyes when she opens them again. And she doesn't know when she clawed her nails into him when she sees the scratches on his chest.

As she looks into his face, Emmerick's gaze is on her bare tits, which bounce with each of her rhythmic thrusts. Val grins a little and straightens up further so she doesn't have to support herself and lets her hands slide up her chest. Then she grabs her tits, slowly pushing them up and together as she continues to ride him hard and deep.  
"Fuuuck." A deep moan from him and his grip on her ass tightens.  
Val bites her lower lip, pleased that he enjoyed her little show. But he won't be able to hold out much longer since she has already pushed him to the edge before.

While one hand stays on her breast and teases a pierced nipple with two fingers, she lets the other hand sink between her legs, drawing circles against her clit.  
With him deep inside her, thick enough to hit every single nerve and with each of her thrusts against the sensitive spot - and her own fingers on nipple and clit she doesn't need long until she feels her next climax coming closer.  
She's breathing unsteadily and losing rhythm, and when Emmerick notices, he does just what she needs.

His hands slide from her ass to her hips and he holds her tight before thrusting up into her. Once, twice. Then finding a fast, hard rhythm.  
Val, close to climax, trembles all over and lets her hands sink back to his chest. The next hard thrust from him brings her over the edge and she can feel her whole body become tense. Back arched, head laid back, fingers clawed into the skin of his chest, she moans loudly. His hands at her hips tight enough to bruise.  
Emmerick continues, one hard, deep thrust after another and Val takes in the feeling of his thick cock as he fills her completely and as her walls clench and tighten around him.

No idea what is her moan and what his when he comes just moments after her. Two more deep thrusts and she feels him pulsing and throbbing deep inside her, spilling his release and filling her up.  
Then Emmerick's grip on her hip loosens and Val goes limp, too. Falling forward with her upper body, both arms leaning on his chest and her face at his right shoulder, she breathes hot air against the skin of his neck.

They remain like this for a few moments. Emmerick still inside her, feeling her pulsing slightly around his cock, both hands resting on her lower back he rests his cheek against her head and Val's whole body is rising and falling with each of his heavy breaths.  
Then he takes one deep breath and lifts her up slightly to pull out his softening cock.  
Val rolls off him with a sigh, lying on her back next to him. An arm thrown over her eyes a smirk appears on her lips. "Wow." Low, husky.

Emmerick chuckles low and the deep sound already gives her goosebumps again and that when she is still clenching and pulsing from her last orgasm.  
She feels the mattress lower as he leans over to her and takes her arm from her face to look at him.  
Emmerick cups her cheek in one of his big hands and leans down to kiss her. Slow, soft, tender. Val sighs in satisfaction and smiles against his lips.  
He pulls back, leaning on his chrome elbows, and lets his hand stroke from her cheek down her naked body. Slow, tender, just the tips of two fingers.

They are lying next to each other, naked, sweaty, still breathless. Emmerick lies sideways leaning on his chrome elbow while two fingers of his other hand tenderly stroking up and down her naked body, giving her goosebumps. “Mhmm.” Val lies on her back, humming satisfied.

“So, how does this work?” he asks.  
“What?” Val looks at him, eyebrows slightly raised.  
“Being not your input.” Emmerick still strokes her.  
She giggles. “Hmm...” Val looks up at the ceiling and thinks about it.  
“I've got a few friends and mates, we hang out, spend time together, do normal friend stuff, but...”  
“...with benefits.” he adds.  
She nods. “You could call it like that.”

Emmerick's fingers stroke up her belly and between her naked breasts. “I might need to remind myself that you're not mine sometimes... that I don't punch other men in the face for kissing you.”  
“Please don't hit non-men either.” Vals voice is calm.  
“Right...” He nods. “You're not straight.”  
“I don't care for sex or gender...”  
Silents. He still caresses her, his fingers draw along the lines of the ink on her chest.

“Not sure if I can do 'normal friend stuff' with you... I'm getting all hot every time I see ya.” Emmerick's voice is a bit husky again.  
Val chuckles and rolls over on her side to look at him. His fingers are on her side, sliding down her waist and hip.  
“We can let each other know... when we have time...” She eyes him, taking in the sight of him, naked. “And when we need each other.” She smirks at him.

“I think I wanna let ya know that I need you.” He leans above her. "Again." His hand, which had caressed her gently before, grabs her ass tightly. " _Now_." And Emmerick kisses her.  
Val giggles against his mouth and wraps her arm around his neck before she kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> visit [WorldAnvil page](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/anthologies-of-2077-nereol) if you wanna read my stuff with pics, quotes, music and other stuff
> 
> nereol.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
